


Aloha my love

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>homin go to hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha my love

The first thing Changmin registers when he wakes is the sound of the ocean. 

For a while he just lies there, breathing in the scent of clean sheets. It’s humid but a cool breeze stirs at his nape, the air heavy with the scent of salt and heat. His hand reaches across and gropes at the empty spot beside him.

Changmin sits up, the sheets falling away from his body with a rustle. 

Yunho is standing at the door to the balcony, his gaze on their ocean front view. He’s wearing shorts and a singlet, and Changmin's eyes run over the broad sweep of his back and thighs before his face softens into a smile.

They’d arrived in Hawaii late the night before and collapsed into bed the moment they got to the resort. Changmin doesn’t know when Yunho woke or got out of bed – he must have been more tired than he realised.

He clears his throat and Yunho turns to him with a smile bright enough to rival the sun. Changmin’s heart performs a ridiculous little flutter in his chest.

“Good morning,” Yunho says. 

“Morning,” Changmin says, watching Yunho approach the bed. “How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour? You looked like you needed the extra rest,” Yunho gets on the bed and crawls over to him, casually invading his personal space. Changmin smiles and puts a hand on his arm.

“I did. Thanks,” he says softly. He meets Yunho's gaze and the kittenish slant of his eyes are full of an easy seducation that makes Changmin catch his breath. Yunho thumbs the corner of his mouth, then cups Changmin’s face with both hands and kisses him. They’ve been looking forward to this holiday for so long – 4 days of freedom, no schedule or commitments and their manager busy with other work. It’s just the two of them, a private resort and the endless ocean at their doorstep.

Changmin sighs into the kiss. It’s soft and brief and Yunho pulls away with a happy sound.

“I ordered breakfast,” he says. “Hungry?” 

“Starving,” Changmin tugs him back down and kisses him two, three more times before they draw apart. Yunho giggles.

“I hope that wasn’t innuendo, the maids will be here soon,” he says, eyes sparkling with mischief. Changmin grins.

“Well that’s just inconvenient, I don’t think I can finish that fast.”

Yunho buries a laugh in his neck before pulling away. Changmin stretches and clambers out of bed.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he says, and Yunho waves him off with a nod.

He takes a quick but satisfying shower, making use of all the complementary toiletries the resort has provided. He even shaves; it’s not like Yunho cares, in fact he almost seems to enjoy the roughness of stubble when they kiss, but if they go out Changmin doesn’t want to look like a complete hobo. 

By the time he gets out breakfast has been laid out on the balcony and Yunho is chatting animatedly on his phone. Changmin throws on a t-shirt and shorts and takes the seat across from him. He digs in without waiting for Yunho, almost groaning at the sweetness of the fruits. 

“Mom says hi and to wear lots of sunscreen to protect your skin,” Yunho says when he hangs up. “Funny thing is she didn’t say that to me.”

“Obviously she cares more about my skin than yours,” Changmin laughs. Yunho pouts, but the array of fruits and breakfast food in front of him cheers him up fairly quickly.

They eat and chatter about pointless things, and Changmin feels all the tension and exhaustion that comes with being on tour draining out of him. It’s hot but not uncomfortably so, and the ocean breeze is a cool respite.

Halfway through breakfast Yunho gets another phone call and their conversation gets cut off. It must be Hojun, judging from the way Yunho immediately slips into dialect. Changmin listens to his conversation for a while, then grows bored and stretches his leg out. 

His foot touches Yunho’s calf and trails upwards, the leg rough with hair. Yunho blinks at him but doesn’t pause in his conversation, so Changmin grows bolder. He scoots his chair closer, slides lower and puts his foot on Yunho’s thigh, toes squirming under the shorts to lay against warm flesh.

Yunho raises an eyebrow. Changmin smirks.

Saying a silent prayer for his long legs, he extracts his foot from under Yunho’s shorts and lays it, pointedly and emphatically, on Yunho’s crotch.

Yunho bites his lip. Changmin presses down, rubbing his heel over the slowly growing bulge at the front of his shorts. His smile is sweet and innocent and under the table his foot slowly rubs Yunho until he’s hard. Yunho’s cheeks flush a deep pink.

“I have to go,” he says and hangs up without waiting for an answer.

Victorious, Changmin puts his foot on Yunho’s stomach and presses him back against his chair.

“That was easier than I expected. Do you have some sort of foot fetish I didn’t know about?” he smirks.

Of the many things Changmin loves about Yunho his favorite is Yunho’s ability to leave him breathless with a single action. Yunho smiles and delicately circles Changmin’s ankle with one hand. Then he lowers his head and presses a kiss to his big toe.

“Not a foot fetish. Just a you fetish,” he says simply. 

There’s a beat, then Changmin extracts his foot and stands in one graceful motion. He comes around to Yunho’s side and gets on his knees, hands working at the front of his shorts to tug them down and pull his cock out. His hand goes around the shaft and he sinks his mouth down on the head and Yunho groans soft and low as he starts to suck. 

Changmin blows him with messy enthusiasm, his cheeks hollowed as he sucks and saliva dribbling down. He strokes the base with one hand and sinks lower, taking Yunho’s cock until it nudges the back of his throat and Yunho’s hand clenches in his hair at the sensation.

“Fuck – Changminnie – ” he gasps. He tugs at his hair and Changmin’s eyes flutter in pleasure, a hum vibrating in the back of his throat. He pulls off with a gasp and pants up at Yunho, cheeks flushed and mouth wet.

“Do me right here,” he pants. Yunho doesn’t pause to ask questions – he ducks into their room to grab lube, and by the time he comes back out Changmin is naked, all warm brown skin and a spark in his eye under the Hawaii sun. They grab for each other and kiss, and this time it’s hot and wet and messy, teeth biting into lips and Changmin’s tongue in his mouth. He tugs Yunho’s singlet off and shoves his shorts away and tackles him onto the sun lounger.

“Gonna ride you,” Changmin growls in his ear, and Yunho groans. He spreads lube on his fingers and shoves two into Changmin, drawing a yelp and then a pleased moan out of him. Changmin shoves back against his fingers, riding them, his cock hard and smearing precum on Yunho’s stomach.

Yunho doesn’t want to wait. He slicks his length and presses into Changmin, sheathing himself with one powerful shove that has Changmin crying out against his shoulder. 

“Fuck! Yunho –” he groans.

“Take it,” Yunho pants. “Come on – ” he grabs Changmin’s waist and works him on his cock and they find a rhythm together. Changmin puts both hands on the back of the lounger and rides him, his head thrown back and his moans spilling loud and carefree into the air.

“Yes – like that, fuck me hyung, do it harder – ” he babbles, and Yunho almost comes right there as Changmin clenches. He’s so tight and slick around him, his hips working in a graceful wave, and Yunho wants to ruin him. He puts one hand on Changmin’s thigh and the other around his waist and gets up, and Changmin clings to him with a surprised sound.

With monumental strength Yunho turns them and shoves Changmin onto the lounger. His legs go up and over his shoulders and Yunho fucks hard and reckless, Changmin’s cries spurring him on. He leans down and kisses Changmin, the ocean roaring below, their skin running with sweat, the slap of their bodies loud and intimate.

Changmin puts a hand on his cock and only strokes a few times before he’s coming with a hoarse scream. His head goes back and he clenches so tight Yunho groans and spills inside him, sudden and breathless.

He collapses on Changmin while they catch their breath. After a while Changmin groans and shoves at him.

“You’re heavy,” he says, complaint muffled against Yunho’s skin. Yunho ignores him and snuggles closer.

“My breakfast is cold and it’s all your fault so now you have to lie there and let me cuddle you for a while,” Yunho says.

Changmin’s soft laugh reverberates against his skin and his hands tangle in Yunho’s hair, petting him in silent acquiescence.

\- - -

Eventually they force themselves apart and get dressed, which is lucky because not longer afterwards their manager drops by to check on them and ask if they need anything.

Yunho wants to go scuba diving so they arrange for an instructor to take them out on a boat and spend the day diving amongst coral reefs and multicoloured fish. They get back around sunset, tired and elated, and go out for dinner and take a stroll through the markets. It’s a thrill not being recognised by the locals and, feeling daring, Changmin slips his hand into Yunho’s as they walk. He gets a soft smile in response and a kiss on his cheek when they duck into a deserted alleyway on their way back to the resort.

The next morning Yunho joins him in the shower and they kiss languidly under the spray for long minutes. They slick up and jerk each other off, gasping and wet, and Changmin bites into Yunho’s neck when he comes. He sucks a bruise on his skin and runs greedy hands up Yunho’s back.

“Let’s stay here forever,” he says dreamily. Yunho laughs and kisses him, their lips red and swollen.

“Wouldn’t you miss your family?” he teases.

“Nope,” Changmin smiles. “I only need you.”

Yunho kisses him again for that, murmuring sweet nonsense into his mouth. 

It rains that night and Changmin wakes to Yunho’s hands running purposefully down his body. He rolls over and flings a leg over Yunho, trapping him under, and Yunho melts with a sigh.

“Take me Changminnie,” he breathes.

They fuck in the darkness, just two bodies seeking each other, their moans drowning out the patter of rain. Yunho’s gasps and kisses sear heat trails across his skin. He’s tight and warm and Changmin sinks into him with relish, hips working, mouth warm against Yunho’s shoulder. They claw at each other, fingers sinking into flesh, and Yunho orgasms with a soft, broken cry that Changmin knows he’ll remember for weeks to come.

“Keep going,” he pants, and Changmin finishes inside him with a low groan.

They fall asleep still tangled together, sweat and come drying on their skin.

\- - -

He gets a message from Kyuhyun on the morning of their last day.

/how’s your ass?/ Changmin can practically hear his friend’s smirk.

/not bad. you should see the other guy/ he texts back with a snigger.

/you violated yunho hyung!!/

/multiple times/

/shameless. what’s your total?/

Changmin glances beside him. Yunho is still sleeping, on his stomach with the sheets slipping down his back.

/14 but I think I can make it an even 15 before we go/

/amazing. where the hell do you two get the stamina/

/it’s all that eel they keep feeding us/

Yunho stirs with a soft groan and opens his eyes. He’s flushed with sleep, cheeks soft and hair falling in his face. He’s adorable and Changmin wants to bite him all over.

/he’s awake, talk later!/ Changmin sends Kyuhyun one last text and flings his phone aside.

“Hi,” Changmin slides down in bed and kisses Yunho’s cheek. 

“Who’re you texting?” Yunho mumbles. 

“Kyu,” Changmin slides an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, and Yunho rolls into his arms with a soft grunt.

“You told him how many times we fucked didn’t you.”

Changmin muffles a giggle in the nape of Yunho’s neck. He runs a hand up Yunho’s thigh, then reaches higher and gropes his ass. Yunho gasps.

It’s easy after that to find lube and work Yunho open with his fingers. This too is a performance they’ve perfected, though the only audience is each other. Changmin sinks into him with a groan and starts fucking, Yunho’s hands clenched in the sheets and his lips parted around whimpers. 

“God you’re sweet,” Changmin breathes in his ear, one hand reaching down to wrap around Yunho’s cock.

“Changminnie – ” Yunho groans. 

“I love you,” Changmin pants, and Yunho arches back into him with a gasp.

“Harder,” he moans. “Do me – ”

They come within seconds of each other, shuddering and breathless. 

In the quiet aftermath Changmin slides a hand up Yunho’s chest and thumbs his nipple. Yunho shudders, then groans softly as they draw apart. He turns in Changmin’s arms to face him and Changmin lowers his head to suck on a nipple. Yunho’s hand clenches in his hair.

“You know I’m sensitive there,” he gasps. Changmin raises his head and kisses him. He’s still panting from his last orgasm and he already wants to go again, and if the hands trailing down his body are any indication so does Yunho.

Two orgasms later he lies panting on Yunho’s chest, so exhausted his legs feel like jelly.

“I can’t go another round,” Changmin groans.

“Me neither.” Yunho laughs and rolls them, trapping Changmin under him and peppering his face with kisses until Changmin squeals.

“Stop stop!” 

Yunho drops one last kiss on his nose and crushes Changmin in his arms. Changmin closes his eyes, happy and content to be crushed.

“Hey,” Yunho breathes. Changmin hums against his shoulder. “I only need you too.”

Changmin bites his lip around a helpless smile and tangles his legs with Yunho’s.


End file.
